Adam Man Vs. Apollo
Arena Information Arena: City Warfield Time Of Day: Sunset Combatants * Adam Man * Apollo (at times controlled by Zeus) Battle Inferno Pendragon 01:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adam Man stands motionless as he watches the sun begin to set on the battlefield and he scans the area, word had reached him that there might be one seeking to prove themselves worthy to fight him in battle and he had decided to make sure: after all it had been so long since he had had the chance to prove himself. Mind Lord 02:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Apollo jumps of the top of a nearby building, launching a grenade from his launcher just far enough in front of Adam Man to not cause any damage. Through the dust Apollo walks through to greet Adam Man. Inferno Pendragon 02:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adam's face displays little emotion despite the rather dramatic entrance - it's as if he is already beginning to scan his opponent for possible weakness, though a very faint smile appears on his face: suggesting that even if he had figured a weakness he had little intention of acting on it.. "little boys should not play with toys in public" he notes with dry humor. Mind Lord 02:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) "Who are you... Oh wait... Oi!" Apollo shouts, "I'm no little boy, I'm Apollo, the Combat General of Vigor! And this 'toy' could blow a hole in you big enough that you wouldn't be left any!" Apollo aims his Grenade Launcher at Adam Man Inferno Pendragon 02:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adam makes a small gesture with his arm as he notes, eerily calm for a man who has a heavy-weapon pointed at him "calm yourself, I am not here to question your skills with weapons - even the lowly humans can blow one another up for sport, to answer your question: I am called Adam Man and I am, put simply, the supreme entity". Mind Lord 02:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) "You are nothing of a supreme entity, even Thoth and Thanatos are more powerfull then you." Apollo says with a suddenly deeper, almost reptilian voice. Inferno Pendragon 03:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adam simply notes "I assure you I'd be quivering with fear: if I knew what fear was.." -he then grabs at the launcher with one arm and attempts to crush it in a vice-like grip, seemingly uncaring of the potentially explosive results- Mind Lord 03:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Because of the technology used to create the Launcher it doesn't bend. Apollo quickly glances from his launcher to Adam and pulls the trigger: the grenade hits Adam but doesn't explode due to the point blanc range. Inferno Pendragon 03:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adam stands still for a moment and then for the first time a look of anger fills his face as he stumbles back slightly at the hit "..a minor setback" he declares as he opens a pouch on his utility-belt and presses a button: moments later his suit glows very faintly as he forms a minor-grade shield around it, designed primarily to resist large-scale explosions should the need arise. Mind Lord 03:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Apollo takes a few steps forward and attempts to stab Adam a few times with his bayonet. Inferno Pendragon 03:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adam sees this coming and attempts a swift leg-sweep technique designed to knock Apollo off his feet, although the bayonet does manage to clip his shoulder - tearing his suit slightly and causing a spark due to the shield being disrupted as a result "ignorant fool, you're like an ant trapped in the path of a hurricane: you can not even begin to comprehend the forces you're fighting against.." Mind Lord 04:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Apollo is knocked off his feet, he does a commando roll and jumps to his feet about 20 metres away from Adam. He then fires the remaining 3 grenades halfway between the two. Apollo reloads his launcher. Inferno Pendragon 04:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adam sacrifices his shield and some of his suit as he manages to avoid a direct hit with the blasts but still gets hit by some of the debris - he narrows his eyes and activates hidden rocket-thrusters in his boots that hurls him towards Apollo at a speed of around 200mph, although a quick attack it is also rather limited as Adam finds himself hurling forward with limited ability to control his direction once the thrust takes effect. Mind Lord 06:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Apollo looks up after reloading just in time to see Adam hurtling towards him. After a quick calculation he makes a slight sidestep to the left and aims a punch at Adam to delfect him to Apollo's right. Inferno Pendragon 13:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adam is sent hurling to the right, the rocket-thrusters serving to cause him to crash into the ground below - before he does so however he fires out five small darts from his fingers towards Apollo, the darts are no bigger than a fingernail and coated in a powerful serum designed to put people to sleep: providing the darts manage to pierce skin or even get near their target, after all it's not easy aiming under such circumstances. Mind Lord 05:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC)About 3 darts hit Apollo and he shows a few signs of slowing down, but is not fully put to sleep due to his biology. Inferno Pendragon 19:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Adam takes the advantage and gets to his feet, charging at Apollo as he concentrates - crouching down as he tries to deliver a powerful upper-cut to Apollo once he gets within range.. "I shall enjoy decyphering the secrets of that toy of yours: it will come in useful in my plans.. not that you could understand such things.." he notes. Mind Lord 06:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Apollo seems to come to some of his sense's, but then becomes drowsy again and suddenly stumbles backwards, norrowly avoiding the punch. He then falls asleep and collapses on the spot. Inferno Pendragon 17:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Adam readies himself for another attack when he witnesses his opponent fall over - a small smile comes over his face: "never underestimate the power of tranquilisers - though think on the positive side: after a short rest I'm sure you'll feel much more refreshed.." he notes, regardless of whether Apollo can even hear him or not. Mind Lord 04:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Apollo stirs slightly. His eyes open wide, strangely now glowing red. Apollo stands up, as if being lifted by a puppeteer. He opens his mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. Instead a telepathic roar echoes through everyone's minds. Inferno Pendragon 22:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Adam resists the telepathic roar due to his mind, which acts like a living computer and thus has somewhat immunity to usual psionics: though he can still feel the effect and his smile fades as he notes: "loud words for a puppet-master, still we shall continue: just don't be too saddened when I defeat this puppet of yours.." - addressing the entity that has control over Apollo. Mind Lord 07:10, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Apollo dashes at full force towards Adam, with fists ready to strike. Inferno Pendragon 15:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Adam braces himself and starts to strike back, he knew his opponent was strong but he was determined not to give in - a few citizens watch from a distance, the battle seeming to be a source of equal parts fear and curiosity to them. Mind Lord 21:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Apollo aims two synchronized punches at Adam. Inferno Pendragon 03:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Adam flinches somewhat as he absorbs the impact as best he can, even attempting a few punches in retaliation - narrowing his eyes once more, a sign he's concentrating. Mind Lord 03:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Apollo takes them full force of the counter punches, almost falling backwards. He then grins slightly, jumps in the air and comes down, punching the hard concrete. The concrete warps in the force of the punch as a wave-like earthquake thunders across the ground. Inferno Pendragon 22:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Adam frowns "..you -" he says, the rest of his statement silenced as he's sent flying backwards by the force of the shockwave (and it's probably a good thing too) Mind Lord 03:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Apollo looks around for his Grenade Launcher, spots it and starts to stride towards it. Inferno Pendragon 03:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Adam picks himself up and frowns slightly "..*grumble*...stupid boy.." -he focuses for a moment before he leaps into the air and hurls himself towards Apollo, using his superhuman strength as a means of leaping a great distance- Mind Lord 03:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Apollo Notices the shadow cast over him, spins around and readies himself for a sucker punch. Inferno Pendragon 03:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Adam extends an arm out in midair and fires out a single metal-orb, which hurls itself towards Apollo more as a distraction than anything else - not long afterwards he comes hurling down himself with an attempt to give Apollo a hard punch Mind Lord 03:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Apollo attempted to punch the metal-orb but missed, the orb hitting him hard in the face. He staggers backwards slightly, then is punched hard into the ground, knocked unconscious. His watch starts beeping and he disseperates, an apparent auto retreat in the case of a lost battle. Inferno Pendragon 04:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Adam looks around for a moment before he pauses, looking at his fairly torn-up suit as he frowns slightly <..your getting careless Adam> he thinks to himself before he turns and heads away from the battle-scene <..then again this battle was useful, yes.. inspirational even..> -his frown suddenly changes to a faint smile- <..puppets on strings, an inspirational concept.. I shall have to study it further..> Awards Apollo *Second Place Isn't That Bad... *BOOM *SHAZAM! *Epic Fail... *Taking The Fall *Right Back at Ya! Adam Man *Champion *SHAZAM! *Ouch.. *Mwahahaha *Mad Scientist Category:Battles Category:Mind Lord Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Role-Play